A vehicle owner may wish to lend his or her vehicle for use. While a vehicle owner may wish to grant permission for another person to drive the vehicle, he or she may wish to restrict the distance and/or area that the vehicle can be operated within.
However, restricting the distance and/or area that the vehicle can be operated within may be difficult to implement. For example, unless a driver follows instructions provided by the vehicle owner, the vehicle owner may not be able to control or determine whether the driver operated the vehicle within a set distance and/or area. In particular, without remote control or oversight of vehicle operations, a vehicle driver may drive outside a restricted distance and/or area without the owner even noticing.
Moreover, where remote control or oversight of vehicle operations exists, a vehicle owner may lack an intuitive and user-friendly technique to control and set boundaries to restrict the distance and/or area that the vehicle can be operated within. For example, existing network-based software applications used to control vehicle operations may not include a mechanism to set and update boundary restrictions based on owner interaction, and may be time-consuming or burdensome. Furthermore, existing network-based software applications may not provide a simple way to generate or modify a geographic boundary to control vehicle permissions in real-time. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for setting and updating geographic vehicle restrictions.